Unexpected Confessions
by Tris Pond
Summary: Kei considers himself to be a smart person. He has excellent grades, no problems to hold a conversation and many people had already said how smart his plays were, after all. He never has been the best in understanding relationships and things involved with emotions, but usually he could rely in himself enough to navigate those waters, he had even noticed that Yamaguchi liked Yachi.


Note: Wrote for the Tsukihina Week and the HaikyuuWriteCamp. Cross-posted in Ao3. (Yeah, I forgot to post here before, sorry).

* * *

Kei considers himself to be a smart person. He has excellent grades, no problems to hold a conversation and many people had already said how smart his plays were, after all. He never has been the best in understanding relationships and things involved with emotions, but usually he could rely in himself enough to navigate those waters, he had even noticed that Yamaguchi liked Yachi. Now, though, Hinata Shōyō made him doubt about everything.

They were just talking on their way home, something they started doing together after Yamaguchi and Yachi became a couple and they realized that Kei's house was on the way to Hinata's (even if he would still take a long ride to get there). Kei just laughed at something Hinata said, unable to stop himself.

"I like you" the shorter boy announces suddenly, eyes glowing as if he had just won a birthday gift.

"What?" Tsukki says, trying to understand the meaning of these words as his heart suddenly stops. It was impossible that Hinata meant like that.

"I like you" he repeats.

Kei hearts does somethings strange and he thinks it has to with the fact that himself has been in love with Hinata for the past months. It wasn't like he planned, one day he thought he looked good outside of practice and uniforms clothes, or that something he said was actually funny, next thing he knew he was watching him carefully, wanting to see him smile again. But it was only after he felt jealous two times (one of Kageyama and other of Kenma) that he had really understand that there was no way to deny his feeling anymore, he liked him.

He feels happy with the unexpected news, but also suspicious. Did Hinata knew what he was saying? Why to choose now of all times to tell him? What if this was some kind of prank or, even worse, an impulse and he would say the other day this all had been a lie?

"I mean, I really like you. Like I have a crush on you and think about you all the time" Hinata continues to say, his voice dropping with every word. He looked a little bit red.

Kei doesn't say anything, too afraid to ruin it. Prank or not, Hinata really meant it on a romantic way and he wanted nothing more than to get close to the boy and kiss him, finally realizing what he had been dreaming for so long. But his mind was having trouble to think, to accept this was a reality. Some part of him remembered that they were in the middle of the street and it would be such a reckless thing to kiss there.

"Tsukki… say something" Hinata pleaded, not looking like he cared that he was using the nickname usually reserved for Yamaguchi. "Do you not like me? That's okay, forget I said anything" he sounded pained.

"No, I…" Kei paused, unable to voice how much he liked him too. "Why are you telling me now you like me?"

Hinata avoided his eyes, seeming to find the floor very much interesting.

"I have been trying to tell you for months, but I could never find the courage. And now you just were so beautiful laughing and I thought you deserved to know, I just didn't think, I'm sorry".

The thought that this boy was scared of telling him this was strange. Hinata was always the one who thought he could anything, face anyone, shouting to the best volleyball players he would beat them.

And months? How could he have liked him for months and Kei hadn't realized it? He was such an idiot. Hinata wasn't even a discreet person, it should have been obvious. He wonders if himself is more stupid than he had ever considered.

"You didn't needed to be afraid" Tsukishima says, leaving these thoughts for later. "I like you too" he says softly and wholeheartedly.

Hinata eyes light up in a way that Kei hasn't seen before and his smile is so beautiful. He throws himself at Tsukishima, who just catches him and laughs. He kisses the top of his messy hair.

Hinata would never be someone he could ever hope to understand, but he was definitely someone he wanted to keep close and that he knew he liked him, he wouldn't let him.


End file.
